


For You

by IndigoSpell



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, just fluff, proposal, tony is nervous for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoSpell/pseuds/IndigoSpell
Summary: Tony needs Ellie for more than one reason...





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flora_tyronelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flora_tyronelle/gifts).



“Miss Ellie, Mr Stark would like to see you in his lab,” FRIDAY’s voice came over the system as Ellie sat in the kitchen with a book.  
“Does he need to see me now?” she asked, her finger hovering over her book ready to turn the page. It was the third time this week that Tony had had a lab emergency that turned out to be needing a hand with something he was working on. Currently, it was another Iron Man suit.  
“It would seem so,” the voice replied.  
She rolled her eyes and picked up her bookmark from the counter in front of her. She loved him but he couldn’t half be a drama queen sometimes.  
“Does he need snacks?” she said.  
“Doesn’t he always?” FRIDAY quipped.  
She snorted under her breath and grabbed a couple of energy bars from the cupboard nearby and a bottle of water from the fridge.  
“Which lab is he in this time?”  
“The main one. 79th floor.”  
“Thanks, FRIDAY!”

 

“Do you actually need me or is this just an excuse to bring me down to the lab to fetch something for you?” Ellie said as she entered, placing the food and drink on the side in an empty spot.  
“I always need you,” Tony's voice was muffled as he emerged from under the new suit he was working on. “But in this case, I need you to hold this.”  
She shook her head and sighed softly, taking the screwdriver from him.  
“What are we on now? The Mark 95?”  
He laughed and then groaned in pain and he banged his head. Rubbing the back of his head, he inched his way out.  
“Not quite,” he winced. “Maybe 94.”  
She smiled at him as he ducked back under, after grabbing one of the energy bars from the side. Ellie had been dating Tony Stark for over a year now. A year of quirks and breakdowns, but also the most exciting year of her life. Life with Tony was complicated; full of worry when he was away and in danger, laughter when he was around but constantly feeling like she wasn’t meeting what she thought were his high standards. His voice brought her out of her thoughts.  
“I also wanted to ask you if you would be willing to come to a fundraiser later.”  
She moaned internally. The fundraisers that Tony attended always seemed to be either an excuse for women to flirt with him or for her to feel totally out of place and underprepared for dating both a superhero and a celebrity. The last one had been one of the more interesting she’d been to: it had been both.  
“I’ll be wherever you need me to be.”  
“Rogers will be there,” his head was still under the suit so he couldn’t see her smirk as she answered him.  
“Well, now I’m definitely interested,” she laughed quietly. “I knew dating you had its perks.”  
“And here I thought you were using me for my equipment,” he joked. “Can you pass me that screw?”  
She passed it over and rocked back on her heels.  
“I was to start with, but that was before I met your friends.”  
Tony emerged again with a smirk of his own on his face, which dropped when he saw her expression.  
“You don’t have to come, you know?” his face softened. “It’s gonna be very boring for me, but if you come, at least we can both be bored.”  
“Tempting,” her face brightened. “I’m guessing it’s for the Avengers.”  
“Yeah,” he said. “Little bit of damage control. We might have broken some buildings on the last mission. But,” he paused. “I think I have something that could turn this night into something a little more interesting.”  
Ellie looked confused but Tony took one of her hands in his and smiled.  
“Follow me.”

 

He walked her over to another section of the lab, where a large machine with five arms that were veering off in different directions.  
“Ellie: I know you’ve put up with a lot over the last year and, even though I don’t say it often, I love you.”  
“What’s brought this on?” she asked.  
He held his hands up. She stopped. Stepping back, he knelt down as the machinery behind him whirred to life. The furthest part away from her swung its arm around to her eye level while the closest came down to meet the other. Tony pressed a button and the two arms met. Almost immediately, they parted slightly, opening a small box. She looked over at it, blinking in disbelief and then back to Tony. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled up at her. She gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.  
“Like I said,” he winked at her. “I love you.” He paused. “And I’m gonna do this next bit standing up because my knees are killing me.”  
She giggled softly as he stood and took her hands in his. He brushed his thumbs across the back of her hands. Her breathing hitched.  
“I’m not wasting any more time without someone to come home to after missions. I spent a lot of time making mistakes, in life and love, and I’m not doing that anymore. Ask the Parker kid: I’m being responsible.” He smirked, his trademark expression immediately putting her at ease.  
“And with that in mind, I’m hoping that you’ll do me the honour of marrying me?”  
There was a hopefulness in his eyes as he finished and she found that she had been nodding throughout his last sentence.  
“Is that an answer or are you just nodding your head to the rhythm of my speech?” he chuckled nervously.  
“It’s a yes,” she whispered before coughing and repeating herself. “Yes, of course, I will.”  
Her voice left her mouth before she could stop it.  
“I never thought I was good enough for you.”  
Tony looked up, shocked.  
“What do you mean?” he asked, concern marring his features.  
Ellie caught his eye and realised she’d just said that out loud.  
“Umm, it’s nothing, don’t worry.”  
“Tell me,” he whispered.  
“I just… you had all of these women draping themselves over you everywhere we went, and I was just there. Nothing special, nothing to write home about. Why did you pick me and not them?”  
“You saw through me,” he said sincerely. “I wasn’t ‘Tony Stark’ to you, I was just ‘Tony’. You saw through the bullshit and the bravado and you helped me get back to why I started all of this.” He gestured around.  
Dropping his hands to wrap his arms around her, he buried his face in her hair. “You made me remember that all of this meant something once upon a time.”  
She smiled at him, holding his face in her hands and rubbing her thumbs across his cheeks. She pulled him to her again.  
“I’m getting married,” she felt him smile while she laughed at him.  
“Me too!”  
He pulled away and looked sheepishly at her. She quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“Forgot the ring,” he said.  
To his credit, he recovered quickly, ducking away to pick the ring out of the box and hand it to her. She slipped it on her finger.

 

“So why the ostentatious proposal?” Ellie smiled, admiring the ring.  
“I thought that was pretty restrained for me,” Tony grinned. “But I am Iron Man.”  
“You’re ridiculous, dear, is what you are.”  
“Yeah, but you love me.”  
“Sometimes I wonder.”  
“Well, you’re stuck with me now so you should have considered that.”  
She rolled her eyes and then pressed her lips to his.  
“I love you,” she said.  
“That’s what I thought.”  
She elbowed him playfully.  
“I love you, too,” he laughed. “Now, fundraiser, fiancé? I think it’s time to properly show you off!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday story written for my lovely best friend Ellie (flora_tyronelle) so if you wanna check her out, she would very much appreciate it! It was originally published on Tumblr but I've tweaked it a bit and now it's on here. Enjoy! x


End file.
